


The Consequenses of Teasing

by Jinx13GXA



Series: PRIDE 2020 [4]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Ass Slapping, Broken nose, Gray is done with their shit, Humor, Loke is a dumbass, Loke should have known better, M/M, Wendy still heals him though, but Lyon is soft, they both kind of are
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:35:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24602488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinx13GXA/pseuds/Jinx13GXA
Summary: Loke is a dumbass and has the oh so bright idea of slapping Lyon's ass in the guild.
Relationships: Gray Fullbuster & Loke, Gray Fullbuster & Lyon Vastia, Loke/Lyon Vastia
Series: PRIDE 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1775530
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29
Collections: I Take Pride in What I Am 2020





	The Consequenses of Teasing

The guild was noisy, and it honestly made a perfect cover for him as he snuck up behind his boyfriend. He’d only have one shot at this, and it was gonna be great. Lyon was standing at the end of team Natsu’s table and talking to Gray, thoroughly distracted by whatever odd conversation they were having this time. He knew better than to ask. 

Gray seemed to pick up on the fact that he was trying to scare Lyon, and like the good brother he was, he made sure that he didn’t physically react to seeing Loke walk up in any way.  _ I’ll thank him for being subtly in on this later. _

On one smooth motion, Loke cupped his hand and swung it right at Lyon’s ass. The noise echoed for a quick moment, but he didn’t have time to celebrate his success. Lyon’s elbow came flying back hard and fast, right into his face, and he hit the floor like a sack of potatoes, “Ow fuck!” Gray’s laughter quickly took over as the loudest sound in the area.

“Loke!?” Lyon’s cheeks were flushed, but there was guilt in his eyes. He dropped down and gently touched Loke’s face where it was bleeding, “Shit.” 

“Hey, it’s okay,” Loke winced as he said it, his nose was visibly crooked, “My own fault for sneaking up on you.”

“Still, I-” Lyon whipped around to glare at his brother, “WIll you stop laughing? I just broke his nose!” He looked genuinely frazzled by what he’d done, and it made Loke’s heart hurt a bit.

Loke squeezed his hand, “Wendy can fix it right up. It’s no problem, babe.” He smiles softly and pressed a kiss to Lyon’s temple, “and Gray, stop being an ass, I’m in pain here.” He held a hand over his heart dramatically, intentionally playing it up to downplay the actual injury. 

True to his word, Wendy healed it up in no time, and he was freed to hold Lyon without getting blood on his pristine white clothing. “I’m sorry for slapping your ass.”

Lyon cupped his cheek gentle, “I broke your nose, I think we’re even-”

“But it’s just so fun to tease you~” Loke continued, smirking at the way Lyon’s cheeks darkened, “You always get so red in the face, darling.”

Lyon, true to Loke’s words, got redder, but he didn;t let it stop him from pressing a gentle kiss to Loke’s nose, then his lips, “But you only enjoy it because you love me.” He pressed another gentle kiss to the spirit’s lips, and then another and another. 

“That I do, darling, that I do.” Loke pulled him closer and into a deeper kiss, smiling as he ran a hand through Lyon’s hair. There were several wolf whistles as they pulled away, and Lyon flipped them all off with no hesitation. He was more than happy to just lean against Loke.

“Get a room,” Gray shouted!”

Loke laughed loudly, then kissed Lyon again just to piss him off.  _ I love this guild. _


End file.
